battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat (Cat Unit)
Cat is the first Cat Unit available for the player when starting the game. Cat Pros *Good health, attack speed, and attack power for its cost. *Low cost and deployment cooldown. *Decent movement speed. *Can be used in any battalion formation (apart from some levels with restrictions.) Cons *Short-ranged single-target attacks. *Low health and attack power makes its solo performance poor. *No passive abilities or strengths. Strategy/Usage *It is a basic unit with no special abilities, along with bad attack power and health, so later stages will require more than this cat alone. The unit, fortunately, is cheap to produce and has a quick deploy recharge time so that it can be spawned in masses. *Just like the Tank Cat and others of its likeness, including Cat itself, Cat can be used in unison to slow down enemy progress and can even immobilize some enemies completely. As a result, this cat, while having low statistics, is one of the most useful units in the game to utilize, as its waves of masses in combination with hard-hitters allow its purpose to make a battalion effective in almost any situation. *The main reasons to use Cat are due to its fast deployment cool-down and cheap cost. Cat, therefore, is utilized as a "meatshield" unit as Cat uses its mass numbers to overwhelm enemies to compensate its lacking statistics. Using this compensation with hard-hitters behind the numbers creates a "wall of death" against enemies that approaches the castle slowly but surely. *Cat is overshadowed as an effective soloist meatshield unit due to Tank Cat and its likeness as the Tank Cat is designed with defense and longevity in mind while also being an affordable unit sent out in masses, though twice as expensive as Cat and having a faster movement speed than the Tank Cat. Cat can accompany Tank Cat regardless with proper deployment time patterns as Cat can cover up the time Tank Cat takes to get to the position held previously by another Tank Cat in front. *Cat's true form, Mohawk Cat, has double the HP and attack power, which allows it to solo stages by itself on most beginning stages and chapters. However, the boost in statistics is not satisfactory to have Mohawk Cat join any other strategy besides being an accompanying meatshield. *Another good aspect of Cat is that it appears in many Cat Combos, most notably Cat Army for the beginning of the game and Mo' Hawks for the mid-late game. *Don‘t underestimate him and other normal cats, though, because his true form is extremely useful against King Wahwah if he has +50. This also applies to the rest of the normal cats. Besides, you can only use Normal and Uber Rare cats for N-1 Grand Prix anyway. Description Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A basic, round cat. It is smiling and has its mouth open. Attacks by biting enemies. *Evolved Form: Looks the same, but now has muscular arms extending out of the side of its body. *True Form: Now has a stylish black mohawk growing out of its head. Cat Combos This cat is in the following Cat Combos: Trivia *In The Battle Cats POP!, this unit is called "Basic Cat." *In Cat's evolved and true form, even though this unit has arms with muscles, he still bites enemies to attack, meaning they are probably just for decoration. Gallery Unevolvedcat.png |Normal Form + Description Evolvedcat.png |Evolved form + Description Trueformcat.png |True form + Description catjpdescription.png |Normal form description (JP) machocatjpdescription.png |Evolved form description (JP) mohawkcatjpdescription.png |True form description (JP) Cattwdesc.PNG |Normal form description (TW) Machocattwdesc.PNG |Evolved form description (TW) Screenshot 2016-11-27-21-14-14.png |True form description (TW) imageedit 3 7310343060.gif |Cat's attack animation imageedit 2 6366572361.gif |Macho Cat's attack animation. imageedit 2 5095706816.gif |Mohawk Cat's attack animation. Pokemon Go Illust.jpg Show/Hide gallery Unevolvedcat.png |Normal Form + Description Evolvedcat.png |Evolved form + Description Trueformcat.png |True form + Description catjpdescription.png |Normal form description (JP) machocatjpdescription.png |Evolved form description (JP) mohawkcatjpdescription.png |True form description (JP) Cattwdesc.PNG |Normal form description (TW) Machocattwdesc.PNG |Evolved form description (TW) Screenshot 2016-11-27-21-14-14.png |True form description (TW) imageedit 3 7310343060.gif |Cat's attack animation imageedit 2 6366572361.gif |Macho Cat's attack animation. imageedit 2 5095706816.gif |Mohawk Cat's attack animation. Pokemon Go Illust.jpg Show/Hide gallery External Links * Battle Cats Database * Battle Cats Capture Wiki ---- Units Release Order: '<< God Cat | Tank Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Single Target Cats